


Five Times Corvo Got To Know Erin… (And One Time Garrett Was Near-Hysterical)

by Aubrie1234



Series: Magpie, Raven, Crow, Sparrow, Bluejay (+ Swan & Hawk) [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo doesn't want to hurt Garrett, Garrett is dense, M/M, Realization of Feelings (only on one side), This is happy with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: Erin wasn't like the other people in Garrett's life and Corvo comes to understand that, but not from the thief's perspective.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)
Series: Magpie, Raven, Crow, Sparrow, Bluejay (+ Swan & Hawk) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Five Times Corvo Got To Know Erin… (And One Time Garrett Was Near-Hysterical)

**One**

As the Royal Protector, Corvo vetted anyone applying for a job for Emily’s court. If he found out they had certain unsavory aspects, he’d make sure they didn’t get the job. His powers helped him achieve that by any means he needed and so far, he still hadn’t found anyone worthy to be the new Spymaster. There had been several since the downfall of Burrows, but none had managed to stick. In a way, it was like a curse on the position, even though Corvo knew no one with the Outsider’s powers could give things such as ‘curses.’ Not even the runes and bonecharms were capable of it. Maybe it was just a 15-year-long string of bad luck.

Corvo gave a sigh as he adjusted his mask. It had been several weeks since Garrett had returned to Morley and he felt lonely. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Garrett always made him happy in some way, even before they got to know one another. Garrett’s actions tended to leave him with a smile, such as when the thief had tried to rob Lady Clarissa’s necklace and had failed spectacularly if not for Corvo. Even over a year later it made the Royal Protector smile. Spotting his target snapped him out of his musings and he followed the man from the rooftops, keeping him in sight whether with his eyes or Dark Vision. He was rarely an assassin anymore but sometimes he took jobs not because of the coin but to prevent bad people from doing what they did. It was because of one of those jobs that he met Garrett.

“By the Void, I hope the Masked Felon isn’t about tonight...” The zoom function on the mask allowed Corvo to listen to whatever he was zoomed in on. He frowned before continuing to follow the man into the distillery. It had once been the Bottle Street Gang’s illegal distillery, but after the Plague stopped and there was no need for cures or elixirs, they went out of business. The building was abandoned and Corvo was following the man because there was supposed to be a trafficking deal tonight.

“I-I’m here!” called out the nervous man. There were a few moments of tense silence as Corvo wondered how a man such as Anthony Tidwell could get caught up in such a scheme. A family man, banker, and apparently notorious human trafficker. The assassin watched as three women came out of the shadows, two of which were holding one tightly, as if they were afraid the third would try to escape.

“Finally.” huffed one, “What took you so long?”

“Had to go the long way around. Couldn’t risk getting caught.” Instantly the nervous man seemed to have gained a pound of confidence as he strode up to the captive woman, “And who might you be?” She spat in his face. Anthony wiped it off his face with a disgusted growl.

“Feisty, huh?”

“She should.” said the other woman, “Gave me a black eye for my trouble and cracked a few of Marcus’ ribs!” Corvo could see it plainly on her face. Whoever the captive woman was, she was a fighter.

“How much?” asked Anthony.

“For the trouble she’s given us, 750 coins.”

“Good enough.” Usually that would be an outrageous price, but Anthony had to concede that it was fair. He gave a nod, “Do you mind helping get her back to the apartment?”

“100 coins each for the extra job.” said the first woman.

“Deal.” Anthony turned around as the captive woman struggled and Corvo made his move. He made a nonlethal drop takedown on Anthony, taking him out seconds and spooking the women. His mask was enough to make them run, screaming his name, and so the captive woman landed on her butt. Corvo gazed down at her, at the brave face she put up, and was surprised to find no fear. He took out his sword and moved behind her to cut off the rope that bound her. She rubbed her wrists as she gazed up at him, wary, confused, and surprised.

“Thank you.” she said. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, dark rings around them, making her look so tired.

“Try not to get caught next time.” Corvo advised, turning to leave. The woman snorted.

“You sound like Garrett.” The assassin paused.

“You know him?” The woman raised an eyebrow.

“I should be asking _you_ that question.” she mused, “Just don’t tell him about me.”

“But who are you?” The woman was quiet for a moment, as if thinking if she should tell Corvo or not.

“...I’m Erin.” she said eventually, grudgingly. And with that, she got to her feet and raced out the door. Corvo watched her leave, then left himself. She may have asked him not to tell Garrett about her, but he was curious. How did she know Garrett? He’d have to ask the thief next time he was in the Eternal City.

* * *

**Two**

“Outsider.”

 **“Corvo**. **”** The being gave him a smile as Corvo frowned. He didn’t hate the Outsider, especially since his gift allowed the Royal Protector to save Emily, but that didn’t mean he liked being pried from the Real World for jaunts through the Void. Every time he went into the Void he got little sleep.

“Why am I here?” he sighed, taking a seat on a nearby platform. The Outsider vanished in black smoke and crystals, only to appear beside the assassin.

 **“I can’t see my favorite Marked every once in a while?”** Corvo raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t think you had favorites.”

**“I do, but I never tell anyone. What would be the fun in that?”**

“Then why are you telling me?” The Outsider shrugged.

 **“Maybe because I want to? But that’s not why you’re here, Corvo.”** The Outsider teleported to another platform, crouching, **“Do you remember the girl you saved a few days ago? Erin?”**

“Yes?” Corvo raised an eyebrow. Where was the being going with this?

 **“I’d like you to keep an eye on her, please.”** Rarely did the Outsider ask anything of anyone, rarer still for him to use phrases like ‘please’ or ‘thank you.’

“May I ask why?”

**“Have you ever heard of something called the Primal?”**

“Yes, but what does it have to do with this?”

 **“Just listen.”** The Outsider stood and gestured for Corvo to join him before he began walking off. Corvo rolled his eyes but followed. The Outsider was never straightforward, even in the best of times. As they walked, the being continued, **“It’s an ancient energy, older than I am, but it’s not as large as the Void. It’s only concentrated in one place and, once upon a time, Erin had it inside her.”** He held up a hand and a black ball formed, cracks on the surface as light peeked out of it, **“The Primal is as it sounds, a completely wild energy that shouldn’t be tamed or tainted. It barely fit in her and even then it corroded her from the inside for a long time before Garrett got it out.”** He crushed the ball and the light inside lashed out like a Windblast, throwing Corvo back. Having not expected this, he barely missed going over the edge before he could right himself. The Outsider may have not been able to be harmed but the assassin drew his blade. He didn’t like surprises. The Outsider chuckled, **“Sorry. You know how I love my theatrics.”**

“That doesn’t make things better.” Corvo gestured with the sword, “You were saying?”

 **“Right.”** The being turned away, **“Erin got better and after it left her, the Primal returned to the Eternal City. It may be small, but its power cancels out the Void. I wasn’t able to even see the Eternal City until you went in and so I saw it through your eyes. Amazing place, really...”**

“Outsider. Back to the point.”

 **“Excuse me.”** The boy-deity nodded, **“Like the Void, the Primal produced its own magic, but it could only be harnessed with artifacts or glyphs. When it was in Erin, it was tainted because of her mentality and so it created a plague of sorts that swept through the City. Said plague disappeared after it left Erin. But it doesn’t just create its own magic, however.”** The Outsider turned back to him, **“Has Garrett ever told you of his adventures? I know he’s told Emily.”**

“No, and I respect that.” Yet his curiosity was thrumming strong under his skin. The being shrugged again.

 **“Well, I’ll tell you a little of it so you can understand.”** With a gesture of his hand, the Outsider created a vision for Corvo to see, **“A long time ago, when he was a boy, Garrett was a thief, but then he tried to steal from a man named Artemus. The man was a Keeper, one of many different magic-users that existed in the Eternal City. The Keepers studied the magic from the Primal and harnessed it with glyphs, creating what they called Glyph Magic. Garrett may have not been a Keeper but he encountered this magic every step of the way on his adventures. The Keepers also had prophecies and he was the center of them. He was the only one that could seal the magic away and, in turn, he was the one that destroyed the people that raised him.”** The being studied his fingers as if he was just giving the weather, the vision showing Corvo images of everything the Outsider said, **“There were other casualties, of course, but after what Garrett did, the Primal became a little...** **_muddled_** **. Garrett believed that it’s only been fifteen years between sealing the Glyphs and his adventure with the Primal, but that’s not quite true.”**

“Wait.” Corvo held up a hand, stepping around the vision, “You said you were never able to see the City until I went there. How do you know all this?”

**“After your visit, I was able to at least view parts of the City and interact with residents, even if I couldn’t use my full powers. I saw into Garrett’s memories and pieced things together.”**

“So what did you mean about the Primal becoming ‘muddled?’”

 **“As I said, Garrett believed that only fifteen years passed between the two events.”** The Outsider shook his head, a sad look on his face, **“When he sealed the Glyphs, he was marked on his left hand. You saw it yourself, the keyhole-shaped branding. It changed him and those he was close to, even if none of them realized it.”** The boy-deity met Corvo’s eyes, sadder than the assassin had ever seen the mostly-emotionless being, **“Fifteen years was only a fraction of the time that truly passed. He, Basso, and Erin have lived for over four hundred because of that mark, of the Primal and what it left on them.”** Corvo stared.

“...Please tell me that’s not the truth.”

 **“I wish I could.”** The Outsider walked over to a pillar he raised from the ground and leaned against it, one arm above his head, **“I don’t wish that fate on anyone.”** He glanced back, **“They never really noticed because time felt slowed to them and they never left the City. As for why I asked you to protect Erin...”** The boy-deity gave a small shrug, **“Something wicked this way comes.”**

“What?”

 **“You’ll learn soon enough.”** The Outsider snapped his fingers and the platform began tilting, sending Corvo off the edge.

He never liked the dismissals, they were almost as bad as the summonings. But he’d protect Erin, she seemed like she needed it anyway.

* * *

When he went looking for Erin, Corvo thought about why the Outsider had decided to tell him but not Garrett about her. Yes, the Outsider had only recently been able to see Morley and the Eternal City, but it seemed he’d met Garrett before. How else would he know so much about the thief besides seeing everything else about him? What was the scheme behind all this? Was this part of a game? What had the Outsider’s twisted mind thought up this time? And if it wasn’t… then did it have something to do with the warning he’d been given? _‘Something wicked this way comes.’_ It almost sounded like Delilah was coming back, but Emily had assured him that she wouldn’t be leaving her painting any time soon. Was it because of what was coming that the Outsider couldn’t tell Garrett himself? Why was Erin needed for it? Corvo tried not to dwell on it, knowing from experience that such thoughts never gave him peace until he’d gotten enough information.

His various connections in Morley allowed him to learn more about Erin and where he could find her, but what he found was not something he thought he’d ever hear after his adventures so long ago. The Golden Cat was different from the House of Blossoms but it still made his skin crawl. At least someone was looking out for the girls there, though. Corvo may not have liked whorehouses but he understood they brought in revenue and keeping the girls safe from the more nefarious types was something he appreciated. He noted to go by there later and leave Madam Xiao-Xiao a gift for all that she’s done, even if the jobs the girls had weren’t something Corvo liked. But back on Erin, who had originally been something of a street wretch for a while before somehow meeting Garrett and after that she’d left at some point, become part of the House of Blossoms, then killed a man and had been on the run ever since. And hearing about Moira Asylum, even though he didn’t know what had gone down inside, it gave him goosebumps. Giving a man like Corvo goosebumps wasn’t something easy to do and he made sure to not go by there, even though he wanted to know what had happened to the patients. They had all disappeared and the asylum had closed down, abandoned, and yet he got the feeling that was not the whole story. And then, sometime after that, Erin left there and was taken elsewhere, Corvo didn’t know. The only thing he knew was that, shortly after a major disaster on the _Dawn’s Light_ , she’d started appearing again. She was likely connected to it and Corvo wanted to know so much about the gaps but he knew that the only way to do that was to ask Erin herself or even ask Garrett, as he might’ve known what had happened.

Corvo felt sorry for Erin. Not for what her life was like back then but for how it was now. There was no changing the past unless you had help from the Outsider and Corvo knew the being wasn’t going to help him with this. He was on his own trying to find Erin and doing the best he could to keep her safe for the time being. Her past may have been different but in ways she reminded him of his own daughter. Erin didn’t have the responsibility Emily had nor the discipline but it was clear that her personality was similar to his daughter’s. And maybe Corvo could use that to his advantage.

* * *

**Three:**

It had been three months since Corvo had been to Morley, but he’d asked some of his colleagues there to keep an eye out for Erin. He also made sure not to mention her to Garrett and made it clear to Emily that she couldn’t say a word, either. He was used to keeping secrets from the thief but for some reason this one stung.

“Maybe it’s because you’ve become so close to him, Father.” Emily had suggested after he’d shared his worries with her, the two of them prowling the rooftops of the Eternal City, acting more like a casual stroll then trying to steal anything. They were crouched on the ridge of a pitched roof, waiting and speaking to one another, as if they had all the time in the world that night.

“How have I become close? We’ve only known each other for about three years and have rarely been together in that span of time.” Emily shrugged.

“Just because you haven’t known him long doesn’t mean you don’t begin to care. Like how you felt about the friends you made after Mother’s death, the friends I made after Delilah’s coup.” She gave him a look, showing only through her eyes, her bandana covering the rest, “We knew them for such a short time but they became some of our greatest friends. I think Garrett has become something similar to you, or maybe something else.” Corvo was taken aback by this.

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean,” Emily sat back on her heels, “Is that he was right in saying you needed to move on from Mother. Not leave her behind but try to find happiness again, and it seems to me that the only way you can find that happiness is with Garrett.” Corvo frowned, glad his mask was on, keeping the blush from being seen.

“How do you know what he said? Was it the Outsider?”

“A little.” She nodded, “But do you understand what I’m trying to say, Father?”

“I do, but I don’t think I can do that with Garrett.” Corvo shook his head, “We have different lives. I may feel happy with him but that doesn’t mean I can be with him. All I can ask for is friendship.” Emily shook her head.

“And if he cares for you more than a friend too?” Corvo didn’t answer for a moment. He turned away to stare at the moon and Emily followed his gaze.

“...I’d never forgive myself if he got hurt, especially because of me.” Corvo answered at last, “But it still can’t happen. Our lives just don’t mesh. I could go back to what I did while trying to find you, but he can’t leave his life of being a thief. It’s all that he’s known and I’m not going to change that.”

“He used to be a Keeper. That wasn’t a thief.”

“No, but he’s used those skills to his own ends, able to hide in the shadows better than any Whaler. I don’t want him to live such a dangerous life but I know there’s no way I’d be able to talk him out of it. He could come to Dunwall and try to steal there but I think it would endanger him far more than what he does here. And I can’t move here, not with you on the throne and needing protection.” He turned back to her, “I know you’re concerned for me, Emily, but I can’t do anything and neither could he. Even if he cared about me in the same way we can’t change ourselves to fit the other’s needs. It either wouldn’t work or would put one of us in danger.”

“But what if he’s willing to risk it?”

“I won’t let him. His safety is more important.” Emily gave a sigh.

“I wish you weren’t so stubborn.” She stood up, “I’m going to go on ahead. Are you coming?”

“I’ll catch up.”

“Alright.” She nodded, “Be safe, Father.” Her teleportation ability wasn’t the same as his and so he could see her arm stretch out as she moved from one roof to another, crossing the huge gap with ease. He waited for a few more moments before he was joined by another girl, who sat right on the ridge instead of crouched. It was quiet between them and Corvo looked down at her hand, where she was gripping what looked like a grappling hook attached to a blackjack. It could easily kill if used the wrong way.

“So you care about Garrett, huh?” she asked.

“Nice to see you too, Erin.” Corvo mused, “But yes, I care.” He glanced at her, “How have you been?”

“Better.” she admitted, “When did you realize how much you cared about him?”

“Would it be strange to say just now?” Erin snorted.

“That’s as cliché as it gets.” she said. Corvo smiled. Erin continued, “If you care enough to leave him behind, do you really think that’ll help him?”

“What do you mean?” Corvo frowned.

“I may not have seen him for a long time but I know his feelings.” For the first time since she’d arrived Erin turned to him, “He might not realize this but he’s dense. He fell in love with someone and still doesn’t know he has. Has he told you about Viktoria?”

“Not directly, but I know of her.” He nodded for her to go on.

“She may have been his enemy but, even when I was young, I could tell she held a special place in his heart, different from Artemus. It hurt him more than words could say when she gave her life to stop Karras. He never knew he was in love with her but I could tell.” Erin stared him in the eyes through the mask, not afraid of his gaze, “If you care so much about him, are you really willing to break his heart by not letting him come with you just to protect him? Are you going to become another Viktoria?” Corvo grew silent. When she got no response, Erin turned away to say, “I’m not going to do anything, but if you hurt him, just know I might try to hurt you the next time I see you.” And with that she got up from her perch and moved away, a different direction from Emily but just as swift and agile. Corvo continued to crouch quietly, musing over Erin’s words. He still said nothing when he eventually got up and moved after Emily, knowing exactly where she had gone, their route for the night already planned out.

He really didn’t want to think about it right now even though he knew he had to eventually. Emily and Erin both had points about this whole thing, but at least he was beginning to move on. He didn’t know when the ‘more than friends’ feeling began but he knew that it hadn’t been there at first. And even though he was now trying to move on from Jessamine, was he really ready? Only time would be able to tell, and he both loved and hated the waiting game.

* * *

**Four:**

Corvo wasn’t someone who was surprised easily, but he should have really expected it when he found that Erin was doing the same job he was, but she was nowhere near as quiet. She may have been Garrett’s apprentice once upon a time but she wasn’t exactly the quiet type. That didn’t apply to when she’d come up to him on the roof but she could at least make an effort. He didn’t let her know he was there, watching her as she made her way through the building to reach a small statue that a client was willing to pay a lot of coin for. He followed her easily, silent and out of sight but still keeping an eye on her. She didn’t use any of the Focus abilities Garrett used, possibly didn’t have them despite her encounters with the Primal, but was still a good thief in her own way if she would just learn to move quietly. He continued to follow her after she stole the statuette and only came out of hiding when she rested on a roof, examining her haul.

“You make more noise than some of my victims.” he commented and she jumped, nearly falling off the roof if he hadn’t grabbed her arm. She glared at him.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Same job.” he said, letting go once she was balanced. She put some distance between them but they still stood on the same roof, one with more grace than the other.

“Well, you’re not stealing this thing!”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He tilted his head, realizing he’d never given his name to her, “Don’t you know who I am?”

“The Masked Felon, definitely, which has made me wonder why you aren’t trying to kill me.”

“I don’t always kill others.” He reached up and took off the mask, blinking a little as he adjusted his eyes to the darkness without the lenses, “I’m Corvo.”

“Wait, as in _Royal Protector_ Corvo?!” She ventured closer but not enough for him to reach her without taking a step. Erin moved back after getting a look, “Why would you tell me this?” Corvo shrugged.

“I never told you my name. And seeing as you know so much more about Garrett, after what you said, I wanted to know why.” Erin huffed.

“Why do you need me to tell you? You probably already know.” Corvo nodded.

“I know some of your story. I don’t know the whole thing.” He sat on the edge of one of the low chimneys that littered the roof, “I care about Garrett and so I also care about his friends. If you tell me your story, I’ll tell you mine. Deal?” Erin stood in place for a moment, thinking over the offer.

“I already know a lot from some rumors but I guess getting it from the man himself isn’t such a bad idea.” She sat on the roof, crossing her legs, at ease with her balance, “Where do you wanna start?”

“The beginning, if possible.” Erin nodded.

“Well, as you probably know, I was an orphan. When I was young, I tried stealing from this dude that turned out to be Garrett and so he made me his apprentice.” She shook her head, “I learned things but I never really took them to heart and a few years later I left. I was too restless. I went to the House of Blossoms...” Erin bit her lip.

“And you killed your first client.” Corvo finished. Erin nodded.

“I wasn’t a toy someone could just use for their own amusement. I had control of my body and what I wanted to do with it. After that, I stayed alone and honed the skills I learned from Garrett, right up until a few years ago.”

“With the Primal.” At the look on her face, Corvo added, “Am I wrong?”

“No, but it’s not something a lot of people know about.” She shook her head again, “Anyway, I was an idiot. I was prideful, didn’t listen to Garrett, but it was also his fault that things went so badly. You see this?” She pulled out the Blackjack-Grappling Hook-thing, “I made it myself. It’s called the Claw and before everything went to shit, Garrett took it from me, probably to teach me a lesson.” She gripped the handle tightly before putting it away, “After that I was taken by Baron Northcrest to help the City ‘revolutionize.’ The Primal was supposed to make things better, but it only made things worse. He took me to Moira Asylum and tried to figure out what was going on and how to use the Primal inside me, but all that happened was me turning some of the patients there into Freaks.”

“Freaks?”

“Monsters. They use the Primal to help them see and are attracted to it. They also have very good hearing.” Erin said, “But after things went wrong there, Orion, Northcrest’s brother, stole me away to use me to his own ends. I corrupted the Primal and in turn bad things happened.”

“Like the Gloom.” said the man. Erin nodded.

“It was only thanks to Garrett that things went back to normal. I don’t know what happened after he helped get it out of me except I escaped and have just been on the run ever since. I still owe you for what happened the first time, by the way. Thanks.”

“No trouble at all.” Corvo nodded, “And as for my story, well, you may have heard it...” Corvo cleared his throat, “It all began when I was framed for Jessamine’s murder. Hired assassins with the powers of the Outsider, called the Whalers, killed her and took Emily. I was framed for it.”

“But what caused it?”

“I’ll get to that.” He waved away the question, “I was stuck in Coldridge Prison for months after. The night before I was to be executed, I was rescued by the Loyalists, who were like rebels against Hiram Burrows, the one who instigated the whole mess. He wanted the power of the Empire and so killed Jessamine, framed me, and took Emily so that no one could be on the throne.” Corvo dropped his gaze, “I don’t know what would've happened if I’d died and not saved her. She may have been executed too.”

“What did you do to those people, once you were free?” Erin likely knew the answer already but still wanted to hear it from Corvo’s lips.

“They didn’t deserve death after all they’d done, so I created worse circumstances for them. Campbell I made into a heretic, the Pendleton twins I made slaves in their own mines, Lady Boyle I gave to a somewhat unhinged noble, and Burrows gave himself away after what I did.” Corvo’s eyes grew dark, “Nothing changed about what they’d done but I thought their new fates were much more fitting for it. Emily seemed to have gone in a similar direction when she had to face the coup. No one had to die, but sometimes you can be handed a fate worse than death instead.” Erin nodded. Corvo could tell she didn’t scare easily but there was something in her eyes that made her wary of him. He was never surprised when he found that others were scared of him, especially because of what he’d done, but he wished that they’d at least try to give him a chance, like Erin. The woman sat back, looking away from him. Corvo decided to use the pause to his advantage.

“How much do you know about Garrett?”

“What? Don’t you already know so much?”

“Not really.” Corvo admitted, “I know some things but he loves to keep secrets. I could ask Basso, but Basso’s a good friend of his and I know Basso would never tell me anything about Garrett. You’re different.”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“I could, but then he may hate me.”

“Then I can’t tell you anything. If you don’t have the courage to ask him then who’s to say I’m gonna tell you anything?” Corvo could understand that.

“I thought about what you said, Erin. I don’t want to be the next Viktoria but I don’t know how else I would protect Garrett.”

“You could just take a chance and hope for the best.” Her eyes were sparkling with mischief, “Isn’t that what you did with Jessamine?” At his silence she added, “Hey, Morley may be isolationist but rumors can still get out here.”

“Why am I even surprised anymore?” He sighed, “But I suppose you’re right. If I can risk it with Jessamine, I can risk it with Garrett.” He nodded, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, just go ahead and tell him already.” She got up and went on her way. Corvo didn’t move until after he was sure Erin was gone. Talking to Garrett about all of it was different than when he used to talk to Jessamine. In fact, even though he knew he’d begun to care about Garrett as more than a friend, he didn’t know if he could even gather the courage to do so. Not because he was scared but because he still loved Jessamine. If he did move on, would he tarnish that memory? He didn’t know but knew that was the main reason holding him back. He knew Garrett and Emily were right, that he needed to find happiness and move on, but he didn’t want to betray Jessamine. It was because of times like this that he wished he had the Heart again, if just to ask her these questions.

* * *

**Five:**

When Corvo didn’t go with Garrett on his jobs, sometimes he’d stay at the Clock Tower until the other returned. He bided his time by playing games with the deck of cards he had on his person or by examining Garrett’s trinkets. This time, however, he was visited by Erin, who looked sheepish enough before she knew he was there.

“What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Corvo shot back, shuffling the deck in his hands.

“Point taken.” Erin came through the window and took a seat on the bed beside Corvo. She watched what he was doing and asked, “Are those tarot cards?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“They’re more fun to use than playing cards. You can also play Nancy with them.”

“Nancy?” Corvo nodded.

“Want me to show you?”

“Sure.”

“Scoot over so we can have room.” Erin did so. Corvo began dealing the cards out on the bed, using it as a table for the game. He began to explain, “Usually the dealer is chosen at random but because this is your first time playing I’ll do it. After every round a new person deals and a new person becomes the Taker. Since the game can go up to six players, everyone who is not the Taker is basically working together against him so that he can’t fulfill his objectives. The Taker is chosen by how many of those objectives he thinks he can complete in the round, with the highest bid becoming the Taker. The Taker tries to win by adding certain cards to the pile, called the _Nancy_. If he wins, then he takes all six of these cards, called the _Hound_ , and discards six new cards to become the _Nancy_. This goes on throughout the game.” By the time he finished, Erin was holding her head.

“By the Builder, why is the explanation so complicated?!” Corvo gave a shrug.

“I grew up with the game, so I guess it just takes a lot of practice to understand it. There are a lot more rules than just those, however, or do you not want to play?”

“No no no, I can play, just-” Erin sighed, “You’ll need to teach me as it goes.” Corvo nodded.

“I can do that.” As they started the game, Corvo asked, “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Well, I wanted to see Garrett.”

“You never wanted to before.”

“I know that.” There was a small break as Corvo explained some more of the game to her, and then Erin asked, “Can I admit something?” When Corvo nodded, Erin went on, “I’m actually scared to see Garrett.”

“Why?”

“Wouldn’t you be scared if, after so many years of being missing, your parent got to see you again?” Corvo could imagine how that would turn out. Garrett wouldn’t hurt her but he’d certainly be angry, though at who Corvo wasn’t sure. He was just as guilty in all this as Erin was. Distantly he could also remember the Outsider’s words to protect Erin and, though it seemed like she could handle herself, he hadn’t yet found a way to keep her safe permanently. He glanced up at her as she thought about her next move and then a thought came to him. It was unconventional, yes, but it would protect her and also benefit everyone if he played it right. He needed to find the right time to bring it up, though.

“I can see that he wouldn’t take it well.” said the man. Erin snorted.

“He’d have a huge fit about it! It’s not that Garrett couldn’t take surprises, it’s just that he doesn’t deal well with them. And with them involving me, it’s more likely he’d get a heart attack or something and hurt himself. But it’s getting harder and harder for me to live on my own, knowing that he’s still out and looking for me.”

“Looking for you?” This was the first time Corvo had heard of it. Erin nodded.

“I’ve heard a few thieves talking about it. He’d been asking around for me shortly after what happened on the _Dawn’s Light_ but never got anywhere, so I guess he just gave up.” Erin frowned, “He never was good at being a determinator unless it had to do with money, anyway.”

“I’m sure that wasn’t it.” Corvo assured, “Maybe he knew that going after you wouldn’t be the best idea because of your independent streak and so he stopped looking.”

“That doesn’t make me feel much better. It hurt when I heard that he’d stopped. I mean, I didn’t want him to find me anyway, but hearing that he’d stopped looking hurt, y’know?” Corvo nodded. He knew how it felt. Not the ‘stopped-looking-for-me’ part but the hurt behind it, the hurt of being abandoned. He’d lost his family at a young age, before he’d ever left Karnaca, and had felt abandoned by the whole event. But he’d gotten stronger, become a better man because of it. Maybe that was what Erin needed now.

“I’m not going to comfort you on that, but you should know that I know how it feels to be abandoned.” When Erin lifted her head to meet his eyes, the large man went on, “Yes, I was abandoned by the empire, but that wasn’t what really hurt me. It was when I was young, when I lost my family, that changed me. It still hurts a little, like what happened to Jessamine, but I think that the loss of them transformed me into something better. Yes, I was hurt at the abandonment, but I know it wasn’t their fault. You see how I managed to turn out when I transformed that into something good. I think that Garrett hasn’t abandoned you, hasn’t given up, but he’s giving you your space. And if you still feel hurt by that, then try to make it into something more, something you can be proud of.” Now was his chance, “You’re a good person, Erin. You may not have been good in your past, but I know that things can change.” He held out a hand, “If I gave you a chance, would you like to take on the job as Dunwall’s Spymaster?”

“What?!” Erin sputtered, taken aback, “You’d- you’d really do that?”

“You wouldn’t have to live on the streets anymore, you’d be protecting the empire. And being one of the most powerful people would protect you from so many things, even though it would put you in new dangers. I know Emily would love to have you in her court and you know things about the underbelly of this world that would benefit you in your job. And you can turn that hurt of abandonment and use it to help you become better by stopping others who are trying to undermine good people.”

“I thought you only took the best people for the job, those that didn’t have a smudge on their squeaky-clean pasts.”

“No one has a clean past.” Corvo chuckled, “But I know you and so I’m willing to take a chance. Are you?”

“I still can’t believe you’re even _offering_ this to me...”

“You said I needed to take a risk with Garrett. If I’m going to try, then so should you.” His hand was still out, waiting for her decision. Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Instead of giving him her hand, she gave him one of her cards. It was the Outsider card, both one of the most useful and somewhat useless cards in the game, the only one of its kind. He had a feeling she picked it for a reason.

“Does that give you your answer?” She was smiling. Corvo smiled back.

“Welcome to the Empire, Spymaster Erin.”

* * *

**And One:**

Emily didn’t need a lot of convincing to accept Erin into the fold. They couldn’t have her join right away, but once the papers were set up, Erin was quickly sworn in as the new Spymaster and moved to Dunwall. It would take time getting used to the new city and just settling in without the need to steal, but Erin had accepted it, saying, “It’s much better than that rathole I lived in before, even if I wasn’t gonna be living with the Empress.” Corvo knew she was right. It helped that, after their first meeting, Erin and Emily were becoming fast friends. Hopefully, if Corvo wasn’t around, then Emily could help keep Erin in check and Erin would help protect Emily. But, seeing as there was a huge announcement about Erin becoming the new Spymaster, Corvo knew he couldn’t avoid returning to the Eternal City forever. Garrett had likely read about what was going on and would demand an explanation, which the bigger man had understood even before he had received the letter about it. Corvo was _not_ looking forward to it. But at least he wasn’t the only one.

“Why do I have to come with you again?” Erin complained.

“Because we’re not facing Garrett’s wrath by ourselves.” Emily said.

“You didn’t have to come, y’know.”

“I know, but it’ll be hilarious to watch the two of you get chewed out since none of this was even my fault.”

“Emily.” Corvo gave her a look.

“Sorry, Father.” Emily didn’t look sorry at all. Corvo sighed. Why had they gotten a daughter instead of a son? Why did Emily have to be so headstrong? He both loved and hated it. He pushed away the thoughts as they made it to the Clock Tower just as it was striking midnight, the building silent, seeing as it was nowhere near in working order because of Garrett. And when they went in, just as Corvo had suspected, Garrett was waiting for them. A small mountain of matchboxes sat on the sill and Corvo accidentally knocked it over, sending the boxes scattering. Even though it made a small sound, it was enough for Garrett to look up.

“About time.” he snapped, losing any sort of manners he may have had before. He didn’t get up from his chair by the brazier, just glaring at them, and so Corvo nudged Erin forward. She stood her ground, only a slight waver of fear as she approached Garrett. Corvo had expected the thief to launch into a litany of angry things, asking about where she’d been, but instead his voice dropped and he talked to Erin in hushed tones. Not quite an unpleasant surprise but he was courteous enough to not get closer, knowing that it could only be between them. That is, until Garrett leapt out of his seat, enraged.

“Wait, you _knew_ ?! You _KNEW_ about all this?!” He was glaring at Corvo and now it was the assassin’s turn to sit in the hot water. He stomped up the stairs toward Corvo, “For the past few months since you knew Erin was in the Eternal City, you met with her and didn’t tell me a thing?! I know you may not have known about her at first, but you could’ve told me!” Corvo wanted to say, ‘Why? You never ask me about what I do that much or the specifics,’ but kept silent. It was best not to anger Garrett any further. The thief went on, “I don’t think you realize this but, unlike you, if I’d heard that Emily was in town again after she went missing, I’d tell you because it was interesting and then you’d know she was okay. You never said any of that to me, so what am I supposed to think? I know both of us keep secrets, it’s a given, but you could’ve at least _mentioned_ you saw her, especially after you figured out the connection!”

“If you never talked about her, then why do you care so much?” Corvo couldn’t help but ask, wondering how their not-Father-Daughter thing worked if this was to show for it.

“None of your business.” He turned to Erin, “I’m glad you’re okay, but next time, please leave a message instead of becoming the Royal Spymaster out of nowhere.”

“Only if you write to me.”

“Deal.” He nodded. Erin nodded back before moving to Emily’s side, who had stayed silent throughout this. Garrett then asked Corvo, “If you knew, then why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t. Not because I didn’t want to but because I knew it was better if I didn’t.”

“Bullshit.” said Garrett. Corvo frowned.

“Why don’t you believe me? What’s going on with you?”

“What’s going on with _me_ ? Try asking that after you’ve learned the pain of seeing those you care about die before your eyes before suddenly finding out one of them is still alive!” Garrett blinked away the tears that were springing to his eyes, “I’ve lost people, Corvo. And when I thought I lost Erin, I never thought I’d see her again. I thought I saw her footprints when I woke up but I couldn’t be sure. I asked around, just to make sure she was alive, but I got nothing. And now, knowing she’d been okay for _years_ , it pisses me off because I was in pain the whole time, thinking she was gone like Artemus and Viktoria!”

“Then why are you taking it out on me? I haven’t done anything except not tell you about her. You shouldn’t be so angry because your friend didn’t tell you something, even if you thought it was so very important. I mean, we _are_ friends, aren’t we?”

That was apparently the last straw.

“We were _never_ friends. You’re an assassin, I’m a thief. This was bound to happen at one point or another, but I didn’t expect it to hurt so much.” He pulled out a string that hung around his necklace, attached to it the bonecharm Corvo had carved for him, “And take this back. I never should’ve accepted it from you in the first place. Magic has _always_ been bad luck and I never should’ve tried trusting it again. Or _you_ , for that matter.” Snapping the string, he threw the bonecharm at Corvo’s feet before turning and fleeing through the window. The larger man knelt and scooped the item into his hands. It was still whispering, but in a sad sort of way, as if hurt that it was thrown away so easily. And yet the hurt it was expressing was nowhere near the amount Corvo was feeling.

“Father...” Emily reached a hand out to touch his shoulder then drew back. She seemed to have realized there was nothing she could do. Erin put a hand on Emily’s arm and shook her head. Tugging on Emily, she guided the Empress away from her father and towards the window. It was best to leave Corvo alone for a while.

* * *

“Are you sure this was a good idea?”

 **“It’s a test of their friendship, at the very least. There is nothing I can do to change that. If they have to face the oncoming danger, then they have to get past this in any way they can. And if it means their friendship has to be shaken for a time, then so be it.”** Emily bit her lip.

“And if it doesn’t get fixed?” There was silence, only disturbed by the distant sound of whalesong.

 **“...Then it will be the end of everything as we know it.”** The Outsider’s usually stoic face was broken out in worry as he gazed down at the vision being shown in the hole in the platform.

“There’s nothing I can do?” The Outsider shook his head.

 **“You’re involved, certainly, but you aren’t the main character.”** The being pointed into the vision, **“It has to be them, Emily. All anyone else can do is help.”**

“You still haven’t told me why you can’t do anything.”

 **“Because I have no idea what to tell you.”** The Outsider sighed, **“I am all-powerful only to an extent. I have little influence in Morley, if any, because of the Primal. I can’t see into the future, I only can see what may come to pass. And if what I see** **_does_ ** **pass then I can do nothing to stop it.”**

“I hate not being able to do anything. This really hurt both of them, you know. But what does Erin have to do with all this?”

**“The Primal has a role, and it comes through her and Garrett. They both have to be involved to save everything if the worst comes to pass.”**

“Then who else is involved?”

 **“The Magpie, Raven, Crow, Sparrow, Bluejay, Swan, and Hawk. They’re the heroes of the tale.”** For the first time since her arrival, Emily saw the Outsider smile, **“I’ll let you figure out who is who.”**

“And I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you...” Emily smiled back, regardless. She may not have liked him too much but the Outsider was close to her own age and since he’d given her his mark, they had become semi-friends. Not all the way, exactly, but close. She wondered if he considered her a friend. Even though he played games with others for his own amusement, it must’ve gotten lonely in the Void, so maybe she should try being a friend to him. Emily had been acting like it for a while, so maybe it was time to make it into something true.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The huge time gap mentioned is what helps tie in the first 3 Thief games to the Reboot, since the Reboot is supposed to take place about that long after the first 3.
> 
> 2\. The Game of Nancy is a real game in Dishonored and can even be played if you got a deck from pre-ordering the first game. If the rules don't sound right, I tried to translate them the best I could from the explanations on the Dishonored Wiki.
> 
> So, I'm sorry some of this might be OOC but I had some of it written for the longest time and just finished it up now. I was aiming for the sad ending only after I got back to writing the fic and there's a reason why.
> 
> Why do I only get past Writers' Block when I'm sleep-deprived?


End file.
